


You Killed Me

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass kept killing each other. In the end, they have done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Killed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for myself. This just came to me. I guess I have to write a death fic every once in a while.

* * *

_Bass,_

_You’ve killed me. Maybe you didn’t exactly run me through or fire a round at me. It might have just been your men, an air strike perhaps, but YOU killed me._

_You killed me by fucking following me like a lost puppy expecting I’d know what to do._

_That time in the cemetery when you tried to… To see you with a gun wanting to end it, it killed me._

_Remember Trenton? You saved me, but you killed me, too._

_You kept doing it, with all the things you wanted and I had no idea how to stop you, how to stop myself, how to stop us, all the blood we’ve shed…_

_Seeing Rachel dead. Why did you do that? Obviously, you didn’t. But how did you do it? I guess I won’t find out now. I died then, Bass, I…_

_That night… when you just looked at me… didn’t even call for help… You killed me then, too._

_You kept doing it. Seeing you again, knowing what’s your fault – Ben’s death – what’s MY fault… You said you wouldn’t hurt me, but you killed me._

_Danny… I didn’t even know the kid, but you killed me with him. Emma…_

_You’ve killed me a thousand times, Bass. Or maybe I’ve killed myself. Because I couldn’t, I couldn’t handle you. I couldn’t handle US._

_I don’t know why I’m writing this. I’m drunk. 90% of my men died today. I didn’t. Because I’m already dead._

_I don’t know if you’ll ever read this. Probably not._

_If you do… know that I’m glad you’ve killed me._

* * *

Bass’ hand drops, fingers letting go of the piece of paper. The writing is smudged from the tears streaming down his face.

“Damn right, I’ve killed you, Miles,” Bass laughs bitterly through the tears, “but you‘ve killed me too.”

He leans forward, propping his lower arm on Miles’ chest, disregarding the blood soaking through Miles’ clothes.

“Lost puppy, huh,…” he scoffs, “Why the hell didn’t you kick me away then, huh?” He shakes the body under him.

“It would be better than… you idiot, coward, you could’ve told me… but talking was never one of your strong points, Miles, was it? I talked, you did things. I thought… You were supposed to know what you were doing, what _we_ were doing…”

Bass pauses, interrupted by the sounds coming from behind his back. Someone is alive on the other side of the collapsed ceiling behind the door. It doesn’t matter. He turns back to Miles.

“It was supposed to be you and me… I’ve said that before, right… But no, you chose Rachel… you always chose someone else… and I, fool, kept hoping you were going to see that I, that I needed you more than they, that I cared about you more than they, Miles.”

Bass swallows.

“It killed me, every time. That night you came into my bedroom and put the gun to my head… you killed me… You didn’t pull the trigger, but you killed me.”

Bass sniffs.

“At the plant, saying I was nothing to you – killed me.”

Bass thinks. What else was on Miles’ list?

“Emma… you have no idea… you might have just as well killed me with her.”

The noise outside is getting louder.

“With everyone who betrayed me because of you, with everyone I lost because of you, you killed me.”

Bass takes his gun and puts it in Miles’ hand, wrapping Miles’ fingers around it and covering them with his own. He clears his throat.

“So, why don’t you finish the job, Miles?”

He raises their hands, joined around the gun, placing the end of the barrel at his temple. He looks down at Miles’ face. It seems serene – tired, battered – but peaceful.

“I’m glad you’ve killed me, too, Miles. Finally.”

He squeezes their fingers on the trigger.  

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Tissues? CPR?
> 
> Unbeta'd, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
